High Strung
by Chippokena Kuma
Summary: Cori is returning to high school after dropping out and all she wants to do is graduate without any problems so that means no dating but what happens when she falls deeply in love with someone from the wrong crowd. (CandyxCharacter, yuri)
1. Prologue

**I do not own My Candy Love or it's characters cause if I did we would be able to date the girls. I only own my character.**

**If you don't like homosexuality then don't read.**

**Prologue**

I am such a fucking wimp, I dropped out of school this year because of some bullying. I was always bullied my whole life because I wasn't the smartest one in the class and then because they were jealous of my talents as an athlete but bullying me for who I am I just couldn't take.

I like girls the way guys like girls, I'm a lesbian. My parents and family slowly accepted me for who I am but my best friend and peers couldn't stand that I wasn't normal like them so I dropped out at 17.

All in all I am glad I dropped out because I was already getting bullied for flunking 9th grade and nearly being 18 in the 11th grade.

My Dad was so angry at me that I went to live with my Aunt so I could have a bit of freedom as an independent adult. Mom tried to reason with me but I wasn't stupid as much as people thought I was I knew exactly what I was doing.

I keep trying to stay positive but I just can't, it's hard not going to school and trying to be successful without a diploma.

I just can't keep this up.


	2. A Problem

**Chapter 1: A problem?**

"Oh! Your going back to high school, I'm so proud." Auntie Tata hugged me tightly, her pink hair blowing in my mouth for second.

It has been a year since I dropped out. Now I'm 19 and I work at the dollar shop for my boss Louis.

Over the year I have expanded my new sexual horizon, I am into girls and **just **girls but I have been with a few guys for fun. I am player, I move on to the next beautiful girl I see and then dump her.

I had always been thinking about returning to high school for the longest but I never actually acted on the thought until one of my girlfriends dumped me because she couldn't be with a failure, those were her exact words.

I have my priorities set straight. No dating until I graduate, I am going to be a senior so it won't take that long till I'll be graduating with my diploma.

"You think you'll meet a cute girl." Auntie Tata poked me repeatedly with a long manicure fingered.

"I told you, absolutely **no **dating." I sat on my bed.

"Still your an adult human, you have needs." She said.

"I'm not going to sleep with some innocent high school girl!" I stared wide eyed at her.

"These days no one is innocent." She grinned.

"Yeah, well still." I splayed my body on my bed.

"Come on, you'll have to go in a little while." She nudged me.

"Little while, it's four o' clock in the morning." I reminded her. She always insisted on waking up early but this time she woke me up way too early.

"Okay fine, pick out what your going to wear and then you can go to sleep.

I stared at her, sighed, then slowly sat up in front of her still towering over her petite 5'4 form. I was 6'2 with amber eyes, short dark brown hair, and lots of muscle.

I walked to my closet and searched through it, grabbing my lucky green button up and brown cargo shorts.

"This good?" I held up the items to her.

"Hmm...I love it" She clapped exceitedly.

"What about your shoes?"

I looked around my nearly messy room that was impossible to find an item in and spotted my mahogany sneakers.

"These." I held those up to her.

"Perfect, now you can go back to sleep." She led me back to my bed.

"Goodmorning!" She turned off the lights as I closed me drowsy eyes with a chuckle at her nonsense.

I woke up hours earlier and I put on the clothes my Auntie forced me to pick out with much more energy than before.

I grabbed my phone and car keys, I wouldn't have been able to afford my black truck that I love dearly without my Auntie. She wouldn't stop followign me until I let her give me some of the money.

Running down the stairs I inhaled the delicious smell of my Auntie's cooking.

"Eee!" I was tackled by a pink and blue blur.

"You look too cute!" She yelled while squeezing the life out of me, I may have been bigger but she always managed to surprise with the strength of her hugs.

"Umm...can you let go now?"

"Oops, sorry." She let go of me and showed all her pearly whites in a smile.

"Sit down and eat." She forced me into the chair with a shove and I let her.

I picked up my fork but paused when I noticed what my Auntie was currently wearing.

"Umm..." I scratched my cheek in confusion when she looked up still chewing her food without a care.

"Why in the hell are you wearing that?" I pointed at her and she slapped my hand.

"It's not good to point." She smiled.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Since you were going to be busy with school and work, I decided to get another hobby!" I stared as she cheered and stood up twirling showing off the wings of the costume.

"L.A.R.P!" She grinned.

"What?"

"Live action role play." She told me as if it was obvious.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." I said sarcastically, "A bunch of nerds looking at you in a fairy costume." I rolled my eyes for effect.

"I know right!" She screeched at me.

I ignored her and ate my breakfast which slid down my throat with ease. Gobbling up the rest of the food, I grabbed my stuff that I set on the table and stood up towards the door.

"Wait!" I paused and looked my Auntie.

"I love you!" She yelled vigourosly.

"You too." I replied.

I walked out and took the elavator down the entrance. I smiled when I spotted my beautiful truck sitting there shining in the sun.

"Hey baby." I rubbed to the time as if it was a pet. '

Getting in I eagerly started the car and drove off to school blasting loud music from my speakers. I speeded but hey I know how to drive.

Looking down to my luck I saw a glimpse of green sticking out from my console and pulled it out, to my luck it was a lollipop. I'm superstious and believe that green is my lucky color, it never fails me.

I pulled up to Sweet Amoris High with a sharp turn making sure nothing hit my precious car and I parked it carefully.

Getting out and shutting the door I looked at the school.

"It looks pink." I mumbled and walked inside the somewhat pink building but upon closer inspection I saw it was just a really light color.

I came in and saw a line of people next to a sign that said 'New Students Stand Here!' leading to an old lady who I assumed was the principal.

Standing behind the line, I started to get bored for all these people and texted this girl I met when I was working.

I chuckled when she asked me to come over and replied with 'I can't I'm at school', she just went crazy on the phone excited that I was doing something with my life.

"Miss. Miss." I looked up and saw the old lady smiling at me.

"Sorry about that." I pocketed my cell phone.

"it's alright, so what's your name young lady?" She held up her pen over a piece of paper.

"Cori Lansing." I returned her seemingly never ending smile.

"Wonderful! Your the student who dropped out, I am so glad that you decided to come back to get an education." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So Cori, I don't have much time to handle anymore paperwork so I want you to see Nathaniel the student body president he will most likely be in the Student Council Room." I nodded.

"He will have everything you need." She gave another smile.

"Thank you."

She walked off towards her office and I looked around for the Student Council Room and spotted it near the bathrooms.

I knocked on the door and heard a crash, opening it I heard someone mumbling curses.

"Is everything alright?" I called out and the person must have fell again because I heard another crash.

"U-um yes." A boy came from behind a file cabinate holding a stack of paper unsteadily and I watched him struggle for a bit until I grabbed the stack easily and set it down for him.

"Thank you." he breathed.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Can I help you?" he searched through the stack of papers.

"Yes, I'm new and the principal said Nathaniel could help me." I said.

"I'm Nathaniel." he held out his hand which a shook.

"All you need to do is fill out this enrollment form and by the end of the week have a photo id to add in your file." he gave me a piece of paper.

"Okay." I sat down at one the chairs and used a pen from bookbag. I took my time filling out the boxes and smirked when it asked for parent or legal guardian.

I gave it to him when I finished and he searched through it.

"Cori...your currently nineteen." he gave me this odd look.

"Yep, I flunked ninth grade and I dropped out my senior year." I watched his face transform.

"So your turning twenty this year?" I nodded.

"That's something." he mumbled as he stood up.

"You got a problem." I stood up also and smiled in satisfaction when his eyes widened a little as I towered over him.

"No, I just don't want you to cause any trouble here." he stepped back.

"Don't worry I won't, I just came here to graduate with my diploma." I patted his shoulder.

"Okay, if you need anything feel free to ask." he went back to sifting through that stack of papers.

"Alright, thank you." I walked out.

Already I was starting to lose my spirit when I saw one of the most beautiful girls going through her locker.

**TBC**

**That was chapter 1 and I hope you guys liked it. If you don't like homosexuality then don't say anything. By the way I'm not a homosexual I just think they are so cute.**

**I love reviews.**


	3. Charlotte

**Chapter 2: Charlotte, the most beautiful girl I've seen**

I probably looked a little silly with my mouth hanging open and I bet I was drooling but I just couldn't help it, the girl standing by her locker a further ways down was just too beautiful.

She had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and from where I was standing I could see her pretty emerald green eyes.

I just had to go talk to her. I walked up to her confidently, arrogance showing in my steps.

"Hi." I gave her my signature smile that makes everyone go crazy.

She turned to me slowly and I blushed lightly because they way she was looking at me was so intense and the eye contact was too much.

"Can I help you?" She asked and nearly passed out from her voice.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me find my class." I faltered, what the hell was wrong with me? Usually when I walked up to a girl that was most likely straight I threw compliments and funny pick up lines at her, eventually she said she wanted to have some fun but she was completely straight.

"What class do you have?" She asked never losing her savvy business professional posture and expression.

"World History." I had a hard time keeping my eyes at her face because sweater was way too tight.

"I'll take you there." She walked next to me and I smiled at the fact that I was towering over her.

I looked down at her finally able to check her out and I was pleased with what I saw.

"What's your name?" She asked as I removed my eyes from her form.

"Cori. Cori Lansing." I puffed out my chest arrogantly.

I saw her smirk in the corner of my eye.

"Yours?"

"Charlotte Brown." She smiled at me craning her neck.

"That's a beautiful name." I gazed at her as she faced forward again.

"Thank you." She said humbly.

It was brief pregnant silence until Charlotte spoke again.

"Isn't Cori a guys name?" I growled quietly, now she was mocking my name. It just made me want her more.

"Unisex, my Mom wanted to name me something unique." I told her.

"Hm." Was all she replied with.

"Here we are." She gestured to the door that had the number 12 on it.

"Thanks Charlotte." I loved the way her name sounded on my tongue.

"Your welcome." She walked away and I took my time to watch the way hips swayed and don't get me started on her butt.

I walked in the classroom a bit disorientated because that girl had my nerves moving.

"Everyone, we have a new student." I stood as the teacher introduced me.

"This is Cori."

I sat down in the back but as soon as I did I felt someone tapping me.

"Hello." A girl with vibrant orange hair smiled at me and waved.

"Hi." I turned my interest to her and I didn't worry about the under paid teacher who yawned every second.

"I'm Iris." She said never losing her smile.

"Cor-"

"I know, your Cori." She cut me off.

"Yeah." I returned her never ending smile and faced forward again, Iris was pretty cute.

I might have some fun this year after all.

**TBC**


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 3: New friends make a difference.**

All Charlotte could think about was the new girl, no one knew her name except Charlotte and the people in Cori's first class probably weren't listening when she was introduced.

Everyone was talking about Cori and Amber clearly didn't like that.

"She's been here **one** day and already she's stealing **my** shine!" Amber fumed looking in her mirror that was attached to her locker door, currently the three of them were skipping class. Charlotte protested but couldn't deny Amber.

"Yeah, did you see her? She's a fucking giant and she looks like a man." Li said with a giggle, her accent making her sound comedic.

"**And** she's a fucking idiot too!" Amber laughed mockingly.

"I think we should warn her, huh Char?" Amber looked towards Charlotte for confirmation.

"Charlotte." The blonde growled.

"Dammit Charlotte, you know I hate being ignored!" Amber pulled Charlotte by her ponytail hard and got in the brunette's face.

"Next time I ask you something, answer me." Amber growled and let go of Charlotte's brown locks only to fix the girl's ponytail back into it's neat form.

"Sorry Am." Charlotte leaned against the wall and opened her notebook to take her mind off her still burning scalp.

"Well, should we warn her?" Amber asked once again looking into her locker again.

Amber was like a stereotypical blonde including the dumb part. They were like a gang; Amber was the leader, Li was the messenger, and Charlotte was the tactical support and main idealist.

They had to follow Amber, the blonde helped the both of them and Amer deserved they're never ending gratitude.

But Charlotte wasn't so sure about this one, Cori so far has done nothing wrong unlike other new girls.

"I don't know Amber..." Charlotte stopped when Amber shot her a glare, "What I mean is we shouldn't go up to her on her first day we'll look like ruffians, we should talk to her tomorrow." Charlotte explained.

"Hm...your right Char!" Amber smiled and patted Charlotte's head like a dog.

"Yeah." Li agreed too.

* * *

Iris was kind enough to let Cori sit with her during lunch plus she introduced her to some of her friends.

"This is Melody, she's the vice president." Melody waved at me as Cori sat next to her.

"Damn." Cori muttered looking at Melody's legs in her white skirt.

"This is Violette." Iris gestured to a cute small girl and all Cori could think was that she wanted find out if that was her real hair color.

"Peggy and Rosalya would have been here but Rosa is with her boyfriend and Peggy is off snooping."

"Where's Kim?" Violette asked quietly looking down at her lunch tray.

"And Capucine?" Melody asked after chewing.

"Kim said had she stuff too do and Capucine said she is hanging with Amber." Iris explained.

Cori was just chewing her food when she looked up and saw Charlotte walking out of the cafeteria.

"I gotta go but it was cool meeting you all, Thanks Iris." Cori got up quickly and threw lunch away to walk out the cafeteria her eye on Charlotte's body the whole time.

"There's is something weird about her." Melody looked at the doors that led out.

"Mel! Don't say things like that, it's her first days she's probably nervous." Iris scolded.

"I guess so." Melody continued to eat.

Back with Cori was having a hard time following Charlotte until she saw the girl walk out onto the courtyard.

Running out the back door Cori crashed into something solid but didn't fall. On the ground was a boy with obviously dyed red hair who looked angry.

"Oops. Sorry kid." Cori picked the boy up off the ground with ease and patted his jacket down.

"What'd you call me!?" He looked her in the eye not even noticing how Cori was much taller.

"I called you kid. Got a problem?" Cori smiled straightening from her slouched position becoming even taller than the boy.

"Yeah! I run the courtyard so your don't come here and call me anything other than what your supposed to!" He ranted.

"It's like you didn't tell me your name and I'm older than you." Cori smirked.

"Your that dumb new girl." The boy snickered in her face.

"Yeah I am and your short, pipsqueak." Cori patted his head with extra force.

"Just because your tall doesn't mean shit, you better be glad I'm such a gentleman." He crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah your such the gentleman and your also a sweetheart too." Cori said sarcastically.

"Thank you, the names Castiel." He smirked.

"Cori." She held out her hand for a hand shake but all she was her hand being slapped.

"Thanks you have such a grip." Cori smiled.

"We'll I'll be going, I wish I meet people more often by butting heads." Cori walked off and was glad to see Castiel's smirk at her joke.

"Whatever big foot." Cori turned around with her mouth agape at the insult.

"You heard me." He smirked once again.

"Pfft." Cori waved him off and walked back inside with a goofy smile on her but it faded away when she remembered who she was looking for.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

"Cori! H-hey Cori!" The called girl looked at the end of the hall and saw a green dot before it came running towards her.

"What the hell?" Barreling straight into her chest was a familiar looking boy.

"Um..." The small boy pushed himself away from her chest unfortunately with his hands.

"I-I'm real sorry." He waved his hands frantically.

"It's okay, do I know you?" Cori asked.

"Yeah it's me Ken, you taught me how to play baseball—granted I-I wasn't good—but you still taught me." Ken stumbled with his words.

"Little bit Ken!" Cori smiled then picked up Ken in a hug his with feet dangling off the ground.

"Yeah, I heard you we're going back to school so I decided to transfer and help you out a bit." Cori's smiled faded a bit.

"Your so sweet Little Bit." Cori said making Ken blush.

"Thanks." He ducked his head.

Cori was going to remind of the fact that she liked girls but she didn't want replay the time when she first revealed it to him, the boy was head over heels for her and she knew that he knew she didn't like him like that.

"It was really good to see you again Little Bit but I have to get to class, maybe we can hang out later." Cori smiled which made Ken heat up once again.

"Great!" Ken walked along side her.

"Um, do you have the same class or something?" Cori scooted away from the grinning boy.

"No but my class is close to yours." Ken said even though he was lying, they already passed his class.

"How do you know what class I have?" Cori said suspiciously.

"Um no reason." Ken looked away sharply.

The rest of the day Ken walked her to class but Cori didn't mind. It was one more person she did know.

**TBC**

**So that's why Amber didn't threaten Cori on the first day because that's just cold to do that to somebody.**

**Please review, I love the reviews. :D**


End file.
